gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dimitri Rascalov
|dob = 1969 |pob = Liên Xô |dod = 2008 (39 tuổi) |home = Hove Beach, Broker, Liberty City |nationality = Nga |family = Em họ không rõ |affiliations = Gia đình Faustin Mikhail Faustin (Trước đây) Niko Bellic (Trước đây) Ray Bulgarin Gia đình tội phạm Pegorino (Hợp tác) |vehicles = DF8-90 Maverick vàng trắng(Bị phá hủy, kết thúc Deal) Super GT Xám |businesses = Buôn thuốc phiện Lừa đảo Tống tiền |voice = Moti Margolin }} Dimitri Rascalov (Tiếng Nga: Дмитрий Раскалов) là một nhân vật trong dòng trò chơi Grand Theft Auto dưới dạng nhân vật phản diện trong Grand Theft Auto IV. Anh còn được đề cập trong The Lost and Damned và The Ballad of Gay Tony. Dimitri là một tay giang hồ người Nga dời đến Liberty City cùng Mikhail Faustin, từng là đối tác tập kết của nhiều người trước đây, gồm Mikhail, Ray Bulgarin, Niko Bellic, Jimmy Pegorino và Giovanni Ancelotti. Dimitri được cho là mẫu người đa nhân cách, phản bội bạn bè và đồng nghiệp của mình. Bối cảnh Dimitri sinh ra tại Nga vào năm 1969, hoạt động trong Liên Xô suốt chiến tranh lạnh, cùng thời gian đó, anh bầu bạn với Mikhail Faustin. Hai người họ bỏ rất nhiều thời gian trong tù Siberia, Mikhail từng bảo vệ Dimitri khỏi bị bạn tù khác đánh đập, hiếp dâm. Họ còn xăm hình lên tay của nhau, có nghĩa là họ là "những người anh em" trọn đời. Họ hoạt động trong giới tội phạm tại Nga sau khi bị trục xuất, nơi cả hai người họ từng "bị ngược đãi đối xử bất công trong chủ nghĩa Hồng Quân" và Dimitri ở đó sát hại hàng chục người. Giữa thập niên 1990, anh "phát hiện một lỗ hổng ở vùng nhập cư Mỹ" và quyết định dời đến Liberty City cùng với Mikhail. Mikhail đi cùng với vợ và đứa con gái nhỏ của mình. Dimitri bị bắt vào năm 1998 và 2000 vì lừa đảo chiếm đoạt tài sản. Trong từng năm đó, Mikhail nghiện ma túy và rượu bia nặng, tính tình nóng nảy và nổi loạn đến vượt mức kiểm soát. Dimitri cũng lạm dụng thuốc an thần nhưng mức độ nhẹ. Khi Mikhail xảy ra bạo lực giữa các thành viên tội phạm, Dimitri bảo tìm cách lợi dụng chuyện này đi tống tiền kiếm lời (dù anh có thể đi hù dọa tống tiền đại loại vậy nếu cần thiết, vì anh từng khai trong nhiệm vụ "Do You Have Protection?"), bảo Mikhail nhiều lần rằng họ phải "chờ thời cơ để đùa vui theo sở thích." Sự kiện trong Grand Theft Auto IV Gặp Niko Bellic Dimitri lần đầu gặp Niko Bellic khi Niko và Roman Bellic đều bị bắt cóc và tra hỏi bởi Andrei về việc giết tay sai của Mikhail là Vladimir Glebov. Dimitri muốn giết cả Niko và Roman, tuy nhiên Mikhail quyết định giữ lại Niko để làm việc cho họ, Dimitri đồng ý. Sau khi Mikhail bắn vào bụng của Roman, Dimitri đến làm cử chỉ tốt bụng để băng bó cho Roman. Tuy nhiên, khi Niko lớn tiếng với nhiệm vụ của Dimitri và Mikhail sắp đặt cho Niko (tông vào mỗi cái xe tải ở South Broker và cướp một trong những chiếc tivi đem bán) lại quá khó, Dimitri mới tỏ vẻ ra không đồng ý chung với Niko bảo rằng "đó là do lỗi của cậu và anh cậu, không phải do tôi," với ẩn ý đen tối của sự phản bội nhân vật chính sắp tới. Sau đó, Mikhail bắt Niko đi giết Lenny Petrovic, con trai của trùm người Nga dữ dằn nhất quốc gia tên là Kenny Petrovic, Niko mới biết Mikhail lúc đó là tên điên, cứ nghĩ rằng Lenny là một tên làm phản. Dimitri bịa lý do với Mikhail bảo rằng Lenny Petrovic chỉ là đang có thỏa thuận với người họ hàng và cảnh sát hiện không cần kẻ làm phản để theo dõi hành vi của Mikhail, cuối cùng không có lợi gì cả. Phản bội Sau đó, Dimitri gặp Niko ra riêng, bảo rằng Kenny Petrovic muốn giết Niko hoặc Mikhail, Niko chỉ có lựa chọn là đi giết Mikhail. Rõ ràng là Dimitri đã nói dối, trông Niko không có nhận được bất cứ liên lạc đe dọa nào từ Petrovic như lời nói. Khi Niko được hẹn đến lấy tiền thưởng, Dimitri khai thật là đã cấu kết Ray Bulgarin, chính hắn đã thuê Niko làm kẻ buôn người dọc biển Adriatic rồi tống sỉ vả chuyện Niko làm đắm tàu ôm tiền chạy trốn. Niko được đào thoát cùng với sự giúp đỡ của người bạn "Little" Jacob Hughes, và không kịp trở tay giết Dimitri và Bulgarin—cả hai sau này vẫn sẽ tiếp tục truy sát Niko. Cùng hôm đó, căn nhà của Roman và cơ sở taxi bị thiêu rụi trả thù. Qua đời Cơ sở dữ liệu LCPD |} Nhân vật đã bị giết *Jimmy Pegorino - Bị giết để lấy tiền lợi khủng của chỗ ma túy cất cho mình. (Chỉ Deal) Nhiệm vụ ;GTA IV ;*Crime and Punishment ;*Do You Have Protection? ;*Final Destination ;*Rigged to Blow ;*The Master and the Molotov (Chủ) ;*Russian Revolution (Chủ/Phản bội) ;*Roman's Sorrow (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) ;*Hostile Negotiation (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) ;*Union Drive (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) ;*Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (Cuộc gọi sau nhiệm vụ) ;Deal *If the Price is Right (Giọng nói) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Bị giết) ;Revenge *A Dish Served Cold (Bị giết) Thư viện ảnh DimitriRascalov-Artwork.jpg|Hình phác họa Dimitri Rascalov. wg-grand-theft-auto-iv-1-4.jpg|Dimitri sai Niko đi giết Faustin Dimitri-Heroin.jpg|Dimitri, trước khi chết Dimitri-died-revenge.jpg|Dimitri chết (Revenge). Gtaiv1353.jpg|Dimitri phản bội Pegorino. Pegorino-died-deal.jpg|Dimitri giết Pegorino. Chase-deal.jpg|Trực thăng của Dimitri 185px-5264-gta-iv-a-revengers-tragedy.jpg|Dimitri trước khi chết (Deal). dmitri.png|Dimitri trong cơ sở dữ liệu LCPD. Điều hướng de:Dimitri Rascalov en:Dimitri Rascalov es:Dimitri Rascalov fi:Dimitri Rascalov fr:Dimitri Rascalov hu:Dimitri Rascalov nl:Dimitri Rascalov pl:Dimitri Rascalov pt:Dimitri Rascalov ru:Дмитрий Раскалов sv:Dimitri Rascalov Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Category:Nhân vật đã qua đời Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Rascalov, Dimitri Category:Faustin Bratva Category:Quân nhân